fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Avengers: Endgame Alternate HISHE
Tobey-Hi I can replace Spiderman and help u. *Cap- (straight) no. *Tobey- but.. *Cap- no *Tobey- crying.. *(Deadpool comes kills Tobey) *Deadpool - can I come in now? *Cap- yup u r in now.﻿ ---- Sora was in the wrong place at the wrong place... the Marvel Universe just before the snap... and they lost Goofy. I can see how it happened: Goofy: Eh... Guys? I don't feel well... Sora: I told you not to eat so many Sea Salt Ice Creams in Twilight Town. Goofy: Ugg... (He faints. The others don't take it very seriously) Donald: C'mon, Goofy, I'm not going to fall for this dying thing a second time. (Goofy disintigrates in front of them) Both, in shock: G... Goofy?﻿ ---- *Goofy: Sora, I don't feel so well......... (Goofy dusted away) *Riku: Sora? (Riku dusted away) *Kairi: Guys, I'm fading... (Kairi dusted away) *Mickey: Sora..... take this....... (Gives the map to him and holds Sora) Go to their place............ a stronger team that will defeat the most powerful and unknown enemy.... *Sora: Who? (Drops his tear) *Mickey: Thanos..... (Mickey dusted away) *(Sora sobs) *Donald: Come, Sora. Let's go. *Sora: You're right. At least we have our new allies there. *(Shows the "Avengers emblem" on the map)﻿ ---- Sitamia: hello i am sitamia a hero for fun. The rest of the hero association disappered can you buzz me in. Captain america: i don't know hero for fun this is a pretty serious mission. Satmia: ok i'll go fight thanos myself. Later Satmia: hey i defeated thanos. And i got this glove with these gems in it.﻿ Were the original 8 fighters from Smash Bros... Can you let us in?﻿ ---- *BW: Did you lose someone in the snap? *Mr. Fantastic: Give us back our teammate! :)﻿ ---- *Cap: ah guy this is marvel universe i can't buzz you in *Batman: is no problem i can still be here too *Cap:why? *Batman: because am BATMAN!﻿ ---- Did you lose someone in a snap? No... Where is he now? Right here. Where? WHo YOU DAMN IT!!!﻿ ---- *"We're gonna need you to save us a booth. A really big booth." *"I can do that. Why? BECAUSE I'M BATMAAAAN " *Also oh my god Ethan Hunt from Mission Impossible hahahahaha. That's everything. Love a kickass spy.﻿ "This is gonna work, Steve." "I know it is. Because I just heard about the new Spider-Man trailer.... and he is not dEaD. "﻿ *Deadpool: I heard Wolverine is in there can you buzz me in? ...Can I come inside? *Captain America:... iF yOu WaTcH yOuR LANGUAGE !!!!!!!! *Steve: Who'd you lose Sora? *Sora: Goofy. *Steve: But where's Donald then? *Sora:�� *Steve: Nevermind﻿ *Deadpool: Can I come in? *Cap: Can you watch your LANGUAGE *Deadpool: Haven't you heard about Once upon a Deadpool?﻿ *Loki: Uuhhhh, hey I'm here to, uh, see me brother. Can I come in? *Steve: Uh, I'm not sure if we can- *Thor: HE'S ALIVE LET HIM IN LET HIM IN LET HIM IN!!﻿ *Loki: steps in *Thor: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG that lasts for so long that Thanos was already beaten by the time Thor let go. *Loki: You're choking me brother, I need to breathe brother.﻿ *"Hey it's green lantern, can I join" *Deadpool: "NO!" runs outside and kills him.﻿ *Thor - I feel Donatello's pain, Thanos killed my last family member, my brother.﻿ It’s the Fantastic Three. Oh! Did you lose someone in the snap? (Captain America looking nervous) Kind of. Steve: "Uh...where's the Human Torch?" Reed: "...We're speaking to him."﻿ We're all 74 fighters of Smash. Can you buzz us in? (Kimberly the Pink Power Ranger shows up, holding Tommy's Dragon Dagger, crying as she looks at it) "*snif* ...could you please buzz me in?"﻿ Batman:Can you buzz us in? Capt.America:Why should I? Batman:Coz im Batm-...Sorry,Cuz we want to help too.﻿ Donny: Steve could you let me in Steve: What happened?!? Donny: My family's gone. I'm all alone. Steve: Thor why didnt aim for the head?!?﻿ Deadpool: Can I come in? Cap : Can you watch your LANGUAGE Deadpool: Haven't you heard about Once upon a Deadpool?﻿ Don't you know who I am? I'm bleep Deadpool? *Bleep*? Oh right, the merger is complete!﻿ ---- Everyone: YAY EVERYONES ALIVE! Vision: what about me? Scarlett dont forget about me! Quicksilver: me neither sister please. Loki: I dont know who this scarlett is but I'd like to let everyone know I'm not alive either. ---- *Cap: Avengers— *(Thanos grabs gauntlet and snaps) *Cap:—I don’t feel so good Steve:How does it feel? ---- *Falcon:Like it belongs to someone else. *Steve:It does. *Steve:the shield to Bucky *Bucky:to Falcon and smile ;D *Bucky:Thx Steve... ---- Nebula : YAAAY! I’m alive! Thanos : snap Nebula : Oh fu- Captain America’s soul : LANGUAGE! ---- *I mean.. captain marvel is like * 'faster than light' *Does this mean Thanos's sword flies faster than light? ---- *Cap: How does it feel? *Falcon: Like it belons to someone else. *Cap: Yea, now deliver it to Bucky. ---- *Captain marvel- come back in a sec *Moves at the speed of light and comes back with a cat *GOOSE- meeeeeaaaaoooo *Everyone- what did he say *Captain marvel- cheez whiz guy and old man he copied you he said bring me thanos that son of a *Tony appears out of knowhere (sorry spelling mistake) *LANGUAGE Everyone:" YAY! now everyone's alive!" meanwhile... Vision:" Guys?...GUYS?!" ---- *Cap: (whimper) except Peggy. She's gone and I'll have to live several more decades without her. Oh, and Sam, I'm gonna need that back *Quicksilver:nobody cares about me *QuickSilver:btw DID YA SEE THAT COMING ---- *old man Steve: how does it feel *Sam: like its someone elses *old man Steve: takes the shield back *also old Steve: hey buck you want this shield *bucky: .... ---- *Wanda: Have you guys forgotten about Vision? Bring him and my brother back! *Thor: Now I can get my ma and pa back! And Loki too! And Shazam! *Capt: Loki, err... right. I'm young again. I wonder how Sharon's doing after getting resurrected. Also, we should get that agent killed by Loki back too. *Fury: Coulson, right... I don't know how to tell you. *Wong: Let's go get the Ancient One! *Strange (holds one finger up, touches his own lips, and whispers): Or we could keep the Sanctums to ourselves. *Peter: I should bring back Uncle Ben! *May groans. *Peter: Third time's the charm! And my Mum! Yes! And Yondu too! *Hank and Janet walk in front of everyone looking amazing and energetic! ---- *Can't we kill him just one more time! Fine... *Avengers:"Hey Thanos," *Thanos: " oh snap...... Who are you again? " ---- Docter strange: is that every one Wong:you want more Xmen arrive Professer X : we are the xmen Fantastic 4 arrive Mr fantastic: The fantastic 4 is here ---- *Sam: it feels like it belongs to someone else *Steve: That's because it does, you gonna pass that to bucky yet? *Sam: Awww... ---- *I thought he was gonna say "Assemble" then everyone starts like dominoes: " What did he say?" from 50 men back "I can't hear you Cap SPEAK UP!". start looking at each other, debating/arguing over what they thought they heard vs what was said *Cue to Thanos eye rolling, then he sits down on some random debris and....... ---- *Strange: Was that all of them? *Wong:You want more? *Strange:Well actually ---- *Tony: How's it going Palpatine? *Steve: I understood that reference Thanos: I am inevitable! Iron Man: And I. Am. Iron M- (Batman interrupts) Batman: Don't worry, I've got this, (Pulls up his own gauntlet) Let's do this! Because. I'm. Batman! (Snaps fingers) (Five minutes later) Batman: Don't worry, I'm Fine! Professor Hulk: How did you survive that?! Batman: BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!!! ---- Tony: And I... Am... Bruce takes the stone Bruce: BATMANNN!!!!! ---- We're the fantastic... Three" Cap: "I understood that reference" ---- The Fantastic 3 �� "Did you lose someone in the snap?" Stares at the hero formerly known as Johnny Storm. "Uh, sort of." ---- Captain America: lets go get this son of a bi—— Past Captain America: can I watch my LANGUAGE!!!!!!!! sees donatello alone OH THAT SON OF A- Cap:"Language!" ---- *Thanos : "I am inevitable" snaps(Nothing Happenes) *Tony : "And I am....Ironman"Snaps (nothing happens) *Bruce : " But I'm BATMAN" Snaps (Thanos' Army Turn into dust) *Tony : "You stole my victory Bruce!" ---- *"Did you lose someone in the snap?" *Reed: Yes, we lost chris evans *Captain america: Hey, I'm chris evans Doctor Strange: is that all of them? Wong -> you wanted more? THERE YOU GO Bill cipher appears Cap:Who are you? Bill:*shows all powers Cap:HmmmMmmmm ---- “Hi it’s the fantastic..3” “Did you lose someone in the snap?” “Uhhh...kinda” ---- “Did one of your members ( Fantastic4) get caught in the snap?” “Uuuh, yessss” ---- *Tony: “Why would they nominate a villain for an Oscar?” *The Joker: “BECAUSE I’M THE JOKER!” *Batman: “Son of—!” *Captain America: “LLLLLAAAAANNNNNNGGGGUUUUAAAAGGGEEEE!!!” "who let him in here? Was it her? ' Batman: i'll show you the way out say why is the joker inside avengers base *joker: do you know why *batman: why *joker: because I best movie hahahahaha Thor:(about Jojo Rabbit) I like this one the directing's really good. Taika Waititi:(in a Joker Voice) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *Tony Stark: We weren't nominated for Best Picture. *Thor: SAYYTHH WHAT!!? How is it possible, literary everyone was in it. *Captain America: We know. *Thor: BUT WE HAD THE MOST FINANCIALLY SUCCESSFUL AND CRITTICALLY ACCLAIMED MOVIE ARC OF ALL TIME. *Tony Stark: Yep. *Thor: The payoff of 21 fims coming together in an emotionally stirring way. *Captain America: Yeah. *Thor: That left audiences totally satisfied!! *Thanos: Not all of us were satisfied�� *Tony Stark: GO AWAY THANOS, nobody likes you anymore! *Thanos: Awe, it was my time! *Avengers: complains about no best picture nomination* *Harry Potter: tell me about it... *Villain pub: We have Joker for best picture and 10 more nominations! Category:Alternate Endings